Goodbye Happiness, Goodbye Loneliness
by Mini Misaki
Summary: Yui is half-Shinigami and half-Quincy. She has loved him since they met in middle school and doesn't think he feels the same way. But does he love her back? IshidaxOC  Title based from Utada Hikaru's song 'Goodbye Happiness'


Everyday, as I enter the classroom earlier than the others, I glance at his empty desk and sigh. Many people would think it was a school-girl crush but it seems even more that, the more I want or wish for it to happen, the chance of it happening is a big, bold zero. I slowly walk to my desk and the back of the room and sit on my chair. I took my books from my bag, and wait for the other students to arrive as I study the book we were given for english language class and as I take the book down from my face, time has flown by and he enters the classroom. Ochi-sensei comes in a few minutes afterwards and I try to start on the lesson by getting the correct book from my bag, and as I do so he runs away from the classroom, saying that he needs to go to the nurse's office. I know what he's really doing, I can feel it ; he's exterminating hollows since Kurosaki-san can't anymore, only nobody knows that I'm spiritually aware - well, I'm not that either.

I, Yui Shimizu was born to a Shinigami mother and a Quincy father. We were hated by both the Shinigami and the Quincies because I was a mix of both, and many including myself knew ; the Quincies and the Shinigami didn't get on very well. So we hid on earth, pretending to be normal, powerless humans. But when I turned five, everything turned on us as we were found out by a large number of Quincies and by Soul Society, except nobody did anything about it. Until a gang of three Shinigami came and killed my parents right in front of my eyes. Ever since then, I've been alone throughout my small life so far. My grandparents gave me money for the rent on my apartment and the money for me to buy food, water and clothing - but that was until both of them died in a car accident last year. So now I work at the Urahara Shop. It's a strange little shop even if it's for Shinigami, and all I do is clean and serve.

Anyway, he came back around lunchtime. I even sensed the masses of hollows coming from around town, and he was almost at his limit near third period. But I have no idea why I care so much for him, he's barely noticed I've been in the same class as him for almost three years, and then all of middle school. I idolize him, I adore him, because he has the Quincy skills only someone like me could wish for, and then he has the friends I will never have within this lifetime, and maybe even the next. Someone like him could never love me the way I love him, because he could fall in love with a prettier girl like Inoue-san or the new girl, Itou-san. I will never be enough for someone like him, to him I'm just a half-cast that hasn't shown anyone her true identity yet. I'm just, not worth it.

I still hadn't had my own lunch and it was nearing towards class, so I began to walk towards the tree I usually sat down and had lunch by, but as I did so I became to feel more and more dizzy ; as if the world I was in was constantly spinning around me. I still kept on walking on until all I could see was black. As I collapsed onto the ground, someone appeared in the darkness of my mind. It was the gang of those three Shinigami haunting my dreams once again. They started haunting me when I was seven, in both my dreams and in reality. They would bring me to a dark place and then they would see how much my powers had matured, they treated me as if I was a science project, which indeed they called me. But a few months ago, I felt as if their presence had completely vanished from reality, except one of them, the leader. I knew he was locked up at Central 46 because Urahara-dono told me about it all and how Kurosaki-san lost his Shinigami powers. I only hope he doesn't get released, even after 20,000 years or whatever his sentence was.

I felt myself moving quickly, as if someone was running with me in their arms. It was obvious they were taking me to the nurse, where else would someone take a girl who had just fainted. Around me I heard panicing voices and half-calm voices. I could hear the panting of the person who was carrying me, it was a voice I could recognise, but my brain patterns wouldn't tell me who it was. I wanted to know who it was, and while they carried me - my heart began to race faster than it ever has in either good or bad times. I wanted to know, but my eyes didn't want to know.

I woke up in the nurses office. No one was there to witness the arrival of my conciousness, not even the nurse. I heard her speaking to someone in the corridor and thanking them for taking me straight here, but she sounded like she was gonna take a while. I looked either side of me to find my bag on the floor, to the right side of me. I put my hand to my head and sighed. It was about time for me to stop worrying myself, as well as the others around me. So I quickly grabbed my bag and slung it across my shoulder in hopes of getting to class, but that's when the nurse came in. She told me that I had to sit down for a while, because she was trying to find a relative of mine to pick me up, but the whole thing failed dramatically because my parents are dead, so are my grandparents and my aunt and uncle moved away after I was born because of what I was. So, she ended asking me whether I had a family friend, someone who lived closer to me or an adult I trust. I thought about it for a moment, who did I trust and also have the phone number of? I knew my neighbour's number, but we didn't talk much because her daughter began to bully me when I told her about my mother and father, she didn't believe me. Obviously. So after another few minutes of thinking, I chose Urahara-dono. And when the nurse asked me who this person was to me, I replied with "Employer." which she raised her eyebrow at.

She passed me the phone and I dialled the shop's number. I waited for a few seconds for someone to pick up the phone, I waited nervously as I wondered who picked up the phone. But as soon as I heard that same voice, I knew.

"Thank you for calling the Urahara Shop. What can we do for you?" Jinta.

"Jinta, is Urahara-dono there?" I asked.

"Hey! Don't just call me that! You should call me 'Jinta-sama'!"

"In your dreams. Is Urahara-dono there?" I asked, once again. I heard some kind of scramble in the background.

"Hello, Shizumi-san! Why are you calling, may I ask?" Urahara's cheerful voice asked me.

"Well," I paused looking over to the nurse who continued to stare at me, "I fainted at school and erm...is it okay for you to pick me up?"

"I'll be over there shortly!" he said in his usual cheery tone, he must've been in a good mood.

I waited there for ten or twenty minutes, but it felt like a whole eternity had driven by. I knew as soon as I got to the shop, Urahara-dono wouldn't let me do anything. He'd make me sit down and sip tea for the rest of the day, and then he'll ask Yoruichi-dono to walk me home safely. Like he did earlier in the year when I fainted, but that was in the shop. I was waiting patiently in the front office at school when he finally arrived, where he was confronted by the school nurse of what had happened. He raised his eyebrow and asked me to wait outside as he began to speak to the nurse. Which I did. I grabbed my bag and headed to the bench outside. I saw the classroom on the second floor, Inoue-san noticed me as she was looking out the room, daydreaming and waved to me and suddenly left the room. Which reminded me, I left some of my books from earlier in the classroom at lunchtime. She was obviously taking them to me.

She exited the building by the fire exit, as I saw her heading towards me with my books in her arms. "Shizumi-san! Here are your books! I took extra care of them especially for you!" she said, smiling.

"Thank you...Inoue-san!" I replied as cheerfully and as fake as I could, but she saw through my act.

"What's the matter, Shizumi-san? Do you feel like your going to faint again?" she asked me, concerned. Her smile completely wiped from her beautiful face.

"No, no. I'm fine! I just have a little headache!" I said lying yet again, but this time she didn't catch me out.

I was kinda lying and telling the truth there. I had a headache, but it wasn't very little. It was way more than little, but I don't like people getting concerned over me, so I lied. She just smiled and walked back into the building while I sat back down. Urahara-dono came out of the front office to collect me and to take me to the shop, a little while after. It was a very long walk to the shop, while usually it took me up to ten minutes as I took the shifts straight after school. Maybe it's because I was too busy worrying about things instead of work and being late.

But who was it that picked me up and dropped me off at the nurses office?

This question is what made me have a headache earlier, because I want to know the answer.

**Author's Note : I don't own Bleach nor it's characters. And I only own the plot and my OC, Yui Shizumi. Blah Blah, Et Cetera Et Cetera.**


End file.
